This invention relates to a power converter connector assembly.
In network systems which require high reliability in power conversion, such as computer networks in banks, hospitals, and airports, multiple power converter modules are employed to implement fault tolerant redundancy (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,309, incorporated by reference). The power conversion circuitry includes components which monitor parameters, such as input voltage, operating temperature, and internal operating parameters. If any of these parameters is outside an allowable operating range the power converter is isolated and disabled.
One way to provide for automatic isolation is to include an OR diode in series with the positive output of a power converter to isolate the power converter from the common output bus, in case of failure, and to allow connection of a replacement power converter without interruption in the network operation.
Referring to FIG. 1, the positive outputs of an array of three power converters 70, 72, and 74, are connected in series with forward biased OR diodes 71, 73, and 75, respectively. The diodes 71, 73, and 75 are connected to a common output voltage bus 79 which provides power to load 80. The array is fault-tolerant in that the diodes will isolate a failed module from the output voltage bus 79 and failure of one or more of the converter modules will not interrupt delivery of power to the load 80, provided that the load power does not exceed the combined power ratings of the remaining, operating, converters.